User blog:King Sea Dragon/The Three Kings: Chapter 1
The Three Kings A story by KSD Pictures from Google, edited by me Dedicated to: Suz, Miscergoo, Jay, Lotus If you have suggestions as where the story goes, please leave a message on my wall or comment. Anyway, it's time for the story!* Prolouge In the middle of the night, when 4546B is asleep... UNKNOWN 1: Are you sure we want to do this? Ryley went here a while ago, and...well, we know what happened. UNKNOWN 2: This is our mission. Just get the "item" from the place that Ryley was! UNKNOWN 1: Oh yeah, give me my gear and I will get the "item". UNKNOWN 3: Here! (throws it to him) UNKNOWN 1: Alright! Later... UNKNOWN 1: I got the "item"! UNKNOWN 3: Perfect! And it is in one piece! The boss is gonna give us some big pay! Unknown to them, a lava lizard was watching in the distance... LAVA LIZARD: Oh no, they stole the "item"! I have to tell KSD! CHAPTER 1: ADVENTURE KSD: (speaking to a lawyer) Ok, so I have settled the taxes, but do you really think that I should- LAVA LIZARD: King Chi- Oh, umm...Do you want me to leave? KSD: Umm...(flips a switch, the lawyer flies into a hole that opened) what are you talking about? Do you need something? LAVA LIZARD: Its the "item"! KSD: The "item"? What are you saying? A few days later... MISCERGOO: Oh no...we need to get it back. It is important to the planet and all who live on it. KSD: You're right. Without the "item", not only the planet fall apart, but the other planets with life on them. JAY: But the guys who stole it were definetly not from our planet. Our suspects are humans from Earth, right? KSD: Maybe, or even worse...Precursors. MISCERGOO: They were the ones who brought the disease on the planet. KSD: It wouldn't have even happened, if they didn't steal my subject's eggs! JAY: It's their fault that they even decided to go on this planet anyway! MISCERGOO: THAT IS ALL IN THE PAST!! Right now, we need to worry about getting the "item" back. Come with me, I have a friend who might help discover which species did it. In a lab near the palace... JAY: Are you sure this is where your friend hangs out? MISCERGOO: Yup, just need to get through his defenses. This place is secured to the MAX! (an array of diamond drills come out of nowhere, pointing straight at the gang) KSD:..hehe...saying this place is secured to the max is an understatement... MISCERGOO: Don't worry, they are not real, they are just balloons made very ''realistic. The real entrance is over there. (they all climb through the tunnel) JEFF: Welcome back, Miscergoo! It is great to see you again. MISCERGOO: It sure is. KSD: Listen, so your friend said- JEFF: Said what? KSD: ... he said that you could figure out the species who did it... JEFF: Oh, sorry, old habits. Here, so I have listed three possible planets who did it: Earth, Haledin, and a planet that shall remain nameless. KSD: Those names make 4546B sound like a joke. JEFF: Yeah, I don't know why the original Vampire Leviathan decided on that ugly name. Anyway, we have scanned the inhabitants of the planets using drones, but due to the poor quality, we were only to come up with a sketch. Here it is: KSD: I don't think there is anything on Haledin that looks like that. MISCERGOO: So that eliminates one. JEFF: And that leaves two: no name and Earth. I can't really discern the species, since they all have the same looks, same habits, and same lifestyle. However, the technology in no name is slightly more advanced than Earth. MISCERGOO: But the things that invaded had to swim in order to get the item. The no names could have just teleported. (dinging sounds and confetti appear out of nowhere) JEFF: WE HAVE ELIMINATED NO NAME! EARTH IS THE MOST LIKELY CURPRIT!! JAY: Hey, where did all the confetti come from? JEFF: Oh, yeah, about that... KSD: So if Earth is our suspect, then they probably took the "item" someplace safe. I have no idea how we can get in there. JAY: We don't have the magical rockets and magical vehicles like they do. JEFF: That's why we are first sending our most advanced drones to prepare ahead for your adventure. MISCERGOO: Why can't we just go there now? JEFF: Earth is a dangerous place, you two. There is a story about a peeper who went aboard the ship that Ryley left on. And then they found her and took her to a lab to do- JAY: WE GOT TO RESCUE THAT POOR PEEPER! KSD: Have you forgotten that they are our enemies? JAY: ohhh...sorry... JEFF: Anyway, we are hoping that this drone will help us discern Earth's forces and hopefully find the location of the "item". I think you guys will be ready to get "item" in about five days. MISCERGOO: Again, how are we supposed to get there? JEFF: Through a little something called this: The Fallen Dimension. JAY: I wasn't born yesterday! That is just a fable parents tell their kids. JEFF: But it is our best shot at getting to Earth quickly. KSD: If this place really exists, then how come we never have seen it? JEFF: Because only three people can see it at a time. And I have a suspicion that those three are you. JAY: Whoa, whoa, whoa, where is your evidence? JEFF: Well, there are obviously three of you. And... that's it. MISCERGOO: Seriously, you're gonna assume that out of numbers? JEFF: Well, there is one thing. You three have a special connection to the gods, right? Well, there are three main gods! I assume with that connection, you might be the ones that can see it. Maybe this was fated to happen. KSD: We might have a connection to the gods, but they are not gonna say- TV: News report! The Lilypad Islands and the Sparse Reef have been wiped from the map! About 250 civilians have disappeared! These are just the beginning of the disappearances, probably. The "item" is desperately needed, or who knows if we are going to live tommorow. JEFF: Oh, no, this is getting out of hand! We need that item, pronto! KSD: Those humans, what have they done? JEFF: The drones have been sent out. Get back to your bases and in five days, you will be ready. JAY: Five days? An entire galaxy could be gone by that time! JEFF: Just listen to me! Five days is the best date, when the drones got enough information, but not too long so that the entire universe has vanished. It's our best time. MISCERGOO: I have a bad feeling about this... On planet Earth... UNKNOWN 2: Guys, you gotta see this. UNKNOWN 1: What is it, dude? UNKNOWN 2: Ever since we stole the "item", people, animals, cities, and even stars from the sky have been vanishing with no trace. UNKNOWN 3: This is bad. Who knows, maybe the thing we stole was cursed or something. UNKNOWN 1: Ha! You really think you are gonna believe in old fable tales! That is so last- UNKNOWN 2: Wait, John, where did you go!? UNKNOWN 3: He disappeared, like the stars! UNKNOWN 2: Do you think we are next? UNKNOWN 3: 100%. Whatever is happening, if it isn't stopped, then we can only wait to die. NOT HUMAN: And what are you doing, my pets? CHAPTER 2: GALAXIA Back on 4546B... JAY: This sucks! It has been 2 days and we haven't done anything! MISCERGOO: Jeff isn't the smartest, but not the dumbest. We have to trust him. KSD: How can we trust him when 4 biomes and 2,000 people have disappeared already? MISCERGOO: At least our planet hasn't disappeared yet! JAY: (the classic mock phrase) Oh, yeah, tell me more. MISCERGOO: Oh, I will indeed tell you more! TRUST HIM!!! JEFF: What is going on here!? (silence for an awkward moment) MISCERGOO: They are not sure if they can trust you... JEFF: Oh, I didn't come here to critizize you. I found someone special from Earth! UNKNOWN 2: Please, you gotta help me! JAY: It's the guy that stole the item! (pulls out Omega Beam, about to blast UNKNOWN 2) UNKNOWN 2: AHHHHH! KSD: Put that away! UNKNOWN 2: Oh...I see how you feel. My name is Alealamia, or "world" in Arabic. JAY: So what do you want, invader? ALEALAMIA: I worked in the Pentagon, experimenting on different aliens to reign supreme over the universe. But now they are working on this project called "Hafaf Al'arwah", and if it is activated, I think the universe is in trouble. KSD: Let me guess, it has to do with the "item". ALEALAMIA: Yes. I don't know exactly how it works, but I know that they are doing something with a "interstellar beam" and some kind of quantum tunnel. JAY: Quantum tunnels? I thought these humans had at least 7 million years left before they could start doing stuff like that. ALEALAMIA: Well, that's a long story. After the Ryley incident, a spaceship crashed into the Earth, suprisingly with no major damage. Then they stole stuff from alien civilizations, including planetary-exclusive stones, artifacts, and...the "item". Hafaf Al'arwah takes these things from the four corners of the universe, and makes them into some kind of superweapon. MISCERGOO: Planetary stones? Superweapon? That's not good. ALEALAMIA: But that's not all. Of course, we have our boss, but there is another one that is planning all of this. We call him "NOT HUMAN". KSD: Why is he called that? ALEALAMIA: Well...he's not human. MISCERGOO: Can you tell him what he looks like? (This part is censord because of criticism, please, forget about this part, please...?) CENSORD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE) KSD: Hmmm...there, took it off. Now, can you tell us what he looks like? ALEALAMIA: Well, the truth is, we only see glimpses of him. But from what I can tell, he is probably from your guy's planet. JAY: Somebody rouge, eh? Pack that Omega Beam. KSD: Since when did you get so aggresive? ALEALAMIA: I think I have a picture of him...wait? Where did it go? I literally had it 2 seconds ago. MISCERGOO: This crisis is making even inanimate objects appear? THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!!! JEFF: Enough! You are going 2 days earlier if this keeps happening! MISCERGOO: sorry... ALEALAMIA: Anyway, I know you guys have 3 days until your mission. I think I can help you with the mission. JEFF: Really? ALEALAMIA: Yeah, really. So listen carefully... Back on Earth... NOT HUMAN: So, looks like you are the last man standing... UNKNOWN 3: Those two never liked you anyway...At least I could give you some company. NOT HUMAN: I don't need it, but I appreciate your hospitality... UNKNOWN 3: ''hospitality? more like showing up and acting like a ruler... NOT HUMAN: I heard you say that. UNKNOWN 3: What, huh? I didn't even say it. I thought it. NOT HUMAN: You don't know what I can do. UNKNOWN 3: Sorry, you just are a bit harsh sometimes... NOT HUMAN: I gave you the gift of Empathetic Creation. But I can easily take it away...along with your life. UNKNOWN 3: Uh, I'm sorry! That won't be nessecary! NOT HUMAN: Really, then? Go to the opposing planet. Don't be noticed. And when you get there, wipe out the one with Vampire Leviathan blood. Then come back to me, and you will be spared from my wrath...for now. UNKNOWN 3: With all due respect, killing a person that can summon beasts at will and become a beast himself is not an easy task? NOT HUMAN: You want to be spared, don't you? UNKNOWN 3: Yes. NOT HUMAN: Then go! Don't ever come back until you kill him! 2 days before the adventure. MISCERGOO: KSD, you have someone. KSD: OK. (opens the door) ???: Hello, there! I am a traveler from Earth! I have heard so much about yo- KSD: (immediately) Anybody could see through you. A traveler from Earth? Humans hate this planet! You have heard so much about me? I would be honored, but I can't because almost nobody on Earth has heard of me! The only people who come to visit me are assassins... Scram back to your planet, heartless killer! (still, he doesn't give up) (knocking on door, opens the door) ???: I have been researching your planet. I would be honored to come in to note more! KSD: Hmmm...what is my full name? If you have been researching me and my planet, this should be easy. ???: Derek Morbid Bleednor Chicxilianto The Third. KSD: Will people never learn? That is obviously not my full name. Get out of this planet, assassin! (leaves) JAY: Uh...I see no problems with it. Why did you kick him out? KSD: Simple. The "Ron" was spelled backwards. (again, he tries) (knocking on door, opens the door) ???: I am you- KSD: This has got to be your lamest act yet. You are my long lost human twin? Nothing like that in anybody's family tree! ???: how did he know? KSD: This is your final warning, leave this planet or be fed to the wild creatures! (this time, he takes the hint, and doesn't bother him anymore until they get to Earth) PILGOR: ..That was pretty awesome, Dad... CHAPTER 3: FURY 1 day until the journey begins... JEFF: The ship is ready, the drones are returning, and all we need to do before we go to The Fallen Dimension is to initiate Alealamia. ALEALAMIA: W-what do you mean? KSD: You are seriously trying initiation? JEFF: Only people from 4546B can use our machinery. So it is- ALEALAMIA: Wait, are you gonna- JEFF: Can't hear you! Let's take you to my room, the transformation will only take an hour. ALEALAMIA: Wait, I didn't ask to be a fish! You there! O grand king! Help me out of- (the door shuts) MISCERGOO: When he wants to initiate somebody, nobody can stop him. JAY: Ignorancy at it's best. ???: (at the door) I bring news from the far planet! KSD: The assassin again. Let me go deal with him. (swims out) MISCERGOO: You might need some help. (goes with him) JAY: So, what am I supposed to do? Sit around? What...is that? NOT HUMAN: Prophecies, prophecies, prophecies. That king will fall my me! JAY: Uhhh...who are you? NEXER CULT: Prophecies, prophecies, prophecies! That king will fall to him! JAY: KSD, SOMEBODY IS IN HERE! GET HERE NOW! NEXER CULT: Prophecies, prophecies, prophecies! Join us, and receive grand service! (the vision stops) KSD: There, dealt with him. (looks at JAY) Are you okay? JAY: I saw...a cult...with somebody leading them...saying they were going to kill you...and messaging me to join them. I called for you, didn't you hear me? KSD: Uh, no. In fact, I was squabbling with that assassin again. Saying we was a god? That is ridiculous! (tv turns on) ALEALAMIA: (through the tv) You guys again! Please, you gotta help me! This fish is extremely crazy. MISCERGOO: Sorry, you are on your own. ALEALAMIA: What? No! You are supposed to help me! W-what are you doing with that syringe? No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO! (loud noises) ALEALAMIA: Hey, I guess that didn't hurt so much. JEFF: The final step is to take you to the private room. The sequence is...ugly and I don't want the others to see it. ALEALAMIA: (fading as he is dragged into the private room) I deserve a spaceship after this is over, you hear '''me...''' KSD: I wonder why his "formula is straight up not illegal. MISCERGOO: Eh, let him do it. He will grow out of it soon. (3 hours before the adventure) JAY: You packed the Omega Beam, king? KSD: It is your favorite weapon. Why not? JEFF: Here is our new Alealamia! (shows ALEALAMIA) MISCERGOO: Uhh...that is a strange option. ALEALAMIA: What, what is so bad about "fish" me that makes be so different from "normal" me? KSD: (shows mirror) ALEALAMIA: (shown as a peeper) AHHH! You people are paying big time after this! JEFF: We have your human DNA. After this mission is over, we will initiate you again and you will be back to normal. But we need you like this to operate the machinery. ALEALAMIA: You could have at least given me a cool color, not blue, but maybe something like... JEFF: Stop babbling. To the mission center we go! ALEALAMIA: Once again, I deserve something big after this... (they swim away) KSD: This is going to be the best thing ever. (4 hours later) KSD: This is the worst thing ever! JEFF: (through a speaker, quickly) This has been the least of your problems. It's alright. When you see the Fallen Dimension, press the "land button" to your right. ALEALAMIA: (also through a speaker) and when you are done with this mission it will return by itself. Also, for the prize, maybe I could get a lifetime supply of cigarettes? Maybe your throne? KSD: (quickly) Can't hear you. The ship launches in 5 seconds. I will come back soon! ALEALAMIA: Wait, we haven't even discussed how much money I get! (launches) PILGOR: And that is the sound of a long time waiting...and waiting...and waiting. JEFF: It is not going to be so bad. Boomarang will take care of you. PILGOR: I never asked him to be the temporary king, but okay. BOOMARAGNG: Assasins! Coming! To kill you! PILGOR: And there goes ironicy. JEFF: Slow down. Explain yourself! BOOMARANG: I went to find Lotus King acting weird. It was like he was mind-controlled. Then he started fighting me. After a long time, I snapped him out of it. He said he was coming to kill you, and later your father! PILGOR: How can I defend myself? I can't fight, and doing Critical Hit is like trying to find a needle in a haystack! BOOMARANG: Hold on, I think I have a plan, listen up closely... (to the Fallen Dimension site, 2 hours later) KSD: Wow, is that what it looks like? MISCERGOO: I never thought that it would look like that, or if it even existed. KSD: Do you expect a legendary portal to be in your bedroom? This place is obviously trying to play games with us. MISCERGOO: If it wants a game, we will give it a game, then. JEFF: (over a microphone) You will find the portal to the south-east-east of the Bell, the heart of the land and where you are right now. ALEALAMIA: (also through a microphone) But be careful. I heard the Blanket, the south-east-east place you are heading to is a nest for those Nexer types. MISCERGOO: Who are the Nexers?' ALEALAMIA: Long story short, it is a cult that wants to turn you into a demon and feed to Zolgar. Is that enough information for you? KSD: Guess we are heading south-east-I don't care. JEFF: All I can say is, good luck. (mic turns off) MISCERGOO: So...this is quite a big...bell. JAY: There are sure a lot of...buildings here. KSD: You are acting like you are not impressed with this place. Look over there, there is a- (boneshark bites him) OWWW! Stupid wanderers! MISCERGOO: You might need this. (hands Boneshark Repellent Ultra-Clean Edition) KSD: (sprays) Thank you for that. Anyways, we should get going. JAY: Sounds like a good plan to- Uh oh! Quick, HIDE! MISCERGOO: Why? JAY: JUST HIDE! (they all hide behind a giant rock) KSD: Who are those people? JAY: Those are the people I saw in that vision. They look like they are doing something. KSD: Let's watch what they do. MISCERGOO: Wait, is that a sandshark in that tank? JAY: Sure looks like it. (the NEXER CULT places a giant piece of paper on the ground. The paper has the Zolgar Pentagram.) KSD: These must be the Nexers Alealamia was talking about! SANDSHARK: If you let me go, I will give you anything else that you want! NEXER CULTIST: Shut your jaw, ground feeder. (they place the SANDSHARK'S tank on the pentagram) JAY: I don't like where this is going. NEXER CULT: (speaking in Nexarian): 三人の最高の神よ、私はあなたにこの犠牲を払い、彼にあなたの玉座に座る祝福を与え、そしてゆっくりと彼の魂を死後の世界に食べて欲し いと願っています！彼を今連れて行ってください！ MISCERGOO: What are they saying? ???: just...take them out and run. that is all you have to do. JAY: Do you hear that? KSD: Ignore that. We have to keep looking..oh my. (TRANSFORMATION CENSORD) MISCERGOO: They just turned him into a demon! ???: not again. i hate that i am the only person who is dealing with these things. it's getting boring. JAY: There it is again! ???: oh well. it's music to my ears when i hear them scream. (VOID all of a sudden appears and knocks out all of the NEXER CULTISTS) MISCERGOO: Void? VOID: Who said that? (looks at them) Wh-what are you guys doing here? KSD: Trying to get to Earth to retrieve the "item". VOID: Is that seriously what you are doing? I thought I was the only one who actually cared about it. JAY: You can't even see the place we are going. VOID: Well, I am...different than my pea-brained cousins. Anyway, now that you are here, I want you to come along with me. MISCERGOO: Come along with you? After you have tried to kill the king so many times? VOID: Pretend that I am your closest friend for a few seconds. Then let me take care of all the grubs that are on that wicked place. KSD: Fine. But if you try any sudden moves, I'll have your brain served to the wild beasts. Got it? VOID: You will not regret this decision! (7 hours later) KSD: I regret my decision. VOID: Come on, I just want one more taste of that Super-Salty Squid! MISCERGOO: You have "tried" it 300 times! VOID: I can't help it! This has to be the best-tasting fish in the whole wide sea! KSD: This is the last time you are eating this. (hands Super-Salty Squid) VOID: Yippie! (eats) VOICE OF AXEAXE: (singing in the distance) KSD: Who is doing that melody? MISCERGOO: Not me. JAY: I can't sing. VOID: (still eating the Squid) VOICE OF AXEAXE: (continues singing) KSD: This is not funny. Spill it. Who is singing? MISCERGOO: Not me. JAY: I can't sing. VOID: (romantic music plays as VOID is sitting on a chair, with the Squid on the other chair) (the singing stops) KSD: That was...strange. There was a lady who was singing, almost to me. MISCERGOO: Wait, look over there! VOID: I s that...what I think it is? KSD: The world is saved now! VOID: Uhh...guys, you do realize that we have to go inside the portal? MISCERGOO: Oh, yeah right. PORTAL GUARDIAN: Hello, creatures who have stumbled upon my magical portal. KSD: Greetings...What is your name? PORTAL GUARDIAN: I have no name, but I have a name that makes people quake before me. ALL: ? PORTAL GUARDIAN: Of course you don't understand. Anyway, it looks like you are looking to pass to Earth. MISCERGOO: Yes. PORTAL GUARDIAN: However, you cannot go far through land without the structure of the inhabitants. KSD: Do you mean... PORTAL GUARDIAN: On land, you take the form of the humans that walk across the land. When you want to, dive to the human sea, and you take the form of yourselves. JAY: Darn clever idea. PORTAL GUARDIAN: Accept or decline? KSD: We might need a bit of... PORTAL GUARDIAN: Accept or decline!? KSD: YES, YES, YES! We will do it! MISCERGOO: You haven't gotten permission from us yet! KSD: Sorry! PORTAL GUARDIAN: Now go! Run to the shore and do your task! (extra space to make sure the writing glitch does not happen again.) FINAL CHAPTER: REBELLION NOT HUMAN: Look over here, my servant. How do you think I got this far on your planet? UNKNOWN 3: I don't know. NOT HUMAN: By following what I am supposed to do! And YOU failed to kill the buffoon that got in my way! UNKNOWN 3: If you are so strong, then go ahead and kill him yourself! NOT HUMAN: You think I breathe the same air as you? I can't go far from this prison. UNKNOWN 3: Can you find a way? NOT HUMAN: I need all three of you to succeed in finding a way to breathe the air. But one disappeared and one went off to who knows where! UNKNOWN 3: How are we going to bring them back! NOT HUMAN: Not my problem! AXEAXE: (singing far away) NOT HUMAN: Wait! UNKNOWN 3: What is it? NOT HUMAN: She escaped! UNKNOWN 3: Who? NOT HUMAN: She was from my planet. She was caught and named Project 784.4 Axeaxe. UNKNOWN 3: Why is this important? NOT HUMAN: Because they meddled a bit too...far. UNKNOWN 3: Too far? NOT HUMAN: Within 5 minutes, all the people who were doing the experiment died. And when another scientist went in to check what happened, he never came out. UNKNOWN 3: So that voice killed those people? NOT HUMAN: No, she herself did it. She is now too dangerous for even me to handle. And when you hear her sing... UNKNOWN 3: ...It means she has awakened again. (the singing stops) NOT HUMAN: And when she stops, she knows something will happen to you soon. UNKNOWN 4: (walks into room) Master, there are some strange things going on! AXEAXE: I knew that, puny boy. END Category:Blog posts Category:In progress